Listen to the howl
by xGoneWalkAbouts
Summary: What happens when a werewolf is not under the influence of the potion Wolfsbane?


**Note from the Author: **This is a Drabble of an Original Character who belongs in the Harry Potter Fandom; Caleb Wayland is my own creation. Addison Dolohov is a mock-canon created by my friend.

_Do not steal. _

The world they belong to was created by the amazing J.K. Rowling.

This is a one-shot; another "What if?" scenario.

* * *

The potion slid down his throat, the male having to forcibly swallow down the thick chunks that stayed lodged in his oesophagus. If they had have been up any higher, the male would have used his fingers to remove the feral tasting ingredients. Ever since the Potion Makers had been attempting to create a substitute _Wolfsbane_ potion, it was Caleb that volunteered his services. There was no way that he would allow those in his pack this unappealing job – there were times in which the potion intensified the transformation, making the werewolf worse, more feral than it normally was.

What number attempt was this anyways? Honestly, the former Gryffindor had lost count after about fifteen or so. There was no way that they would be able to create a substitute that did exactly what _Wolfsbane_ did. There was no generic for this. Perhaps Caleb should just accept the fact that he would never be able to assist the Resistance when the full moon was at its highest in the sky. But that was _just_ the thing – he didn't want to accept that fact. The blond male hated having to watch Addison go away with her fate undetermined. Even the wolf had started to worry, though he would never admit it to the male whose mind and body they shared.

Gagging softly as the potion churned the acid in his stomach, Caleb clutched at the muscles of his abdomen, his knees buckling from under him. His body crashed down into the dressing table in the bedroom he shared with Addison Dolohov. Surely the crashing would have altered her – if she was home, that was. With blurred vision, the male made – what he thought was – the way towards the dungeon, to lock himself away for the approaching full moon. Fingers caressed the needle and syringe that rested on the shelf of one of their many bookshelves.

Memories flashed across his closed lids.

"**If you feel that Caleb is getting too out of control and hard to handle, inject this into him – it should negate the effects of the wolf and sedate it long enough for Caleb to gain the upper-hand." **

"_**And how would I give this to him if the wolf is in control? I doubt the werewolf is going to let me stab him with this."**_

"_You expect Addison to be able to do that? Have you not seen the size of a Werewolf? Do you not know how…violent and unpredictable they are?"_

"**Stun him first. That should give you just enough time to inject him. You can inject it anywhere – it'll work best, however, if it were near his heart." **

"_**Let's just hope that it will never come to that. I have a feeling that this potion they've been working on will be the perfect substitute for Wolfsbane."**_

"**We can only hope." **

His eyes flashed open at the sound of the front door closing, followed closely by the sound of Addison calling out for Caleb – he, however, did not respond. He wanted to, more than anything, but he didn't want Addison to see him in this state. The acid in his stomach still churned, the muscles clenching as if it were trying to hold down the bile. Feeling sick to his stomach normally came with the territory when it came to testing out the substitutes for the _Wolfsbane_ potion; however, this time it felt different. Something wasn't right with his batch of potion and Caleb knew that if he didn't lock himself up quickly, then he had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was then that he heard Addison calling out to him again upon him not answering the first time. Was she coming up the stairs? He couldn't tell, he couldn't hear anything – the potion had knocked out his senses, dulling them; he could still hear better than a human, but his hearing was still limited.

"_Caleb? Bay?"_

Her voice was clearer now, she was close; outside the bedroom door, no doubt.

"_Bay? Where are you?"_

The male groaned, trying to move himself towards the dungeon, his palms clammy, and his forehead sheened with sweat while gasping for breath. He felt the muscles of his stomach finally give up on trying to hold everything down. Heaving loudly, the bile mixed with the makeshift _Wolfsbane_ burned its way up from his stomach; blood tainted the vomit. At the sound of his violent vomiting, Addison came rushing into the room, wand raised. From the look of her, the male could sense that she was anxious about the current situation; the full moon was close, minutes away, and Caleb wasn't secured yet. The taste of metallic settled in the Alpha's mouth as more bile was repelled from his stomach.

"_Caleb?! What's happening?"_

Panic now.

Unable to speak, he weakly pointed towards the empty vial that held the supposedly helpful potion. Without a word, he watched as Addison accioed the vial towards them; she took a sniff and instantly her nostrils scrunched together, a small gagging sound escaped her throat. If it smelt that bad to him, he could only imagine how it smelt for her.

"_You've had an overdose, bay…"_

Glancing up at her, he gave a weak laugh and tried to sit himself up, the bones of his spine breaking, repositioning themselves for his other form. He howled out, collapsing to the floor in a heap. With a turn of his head, he saw the light of the full moon coming closer to where he lay. Soon, all too soon, the moonlight would be licking at his skin, freeing the beast that thrashed against the cage in his mind.

"_I have to get you to the dungeon. I have to secure you." _

It was too late for that. The turn had already started. It was only a matter of time now.

"No," he choked out, spitting more blood on the ground. "Run. Get as far away from here as possible. Don't come back until morning."

"_I'm not leaving you, Caleb."_

Eyes shifted colour, the irises widening as the intelligence behind them died down, the pure animal instinct starting to take over.

"I am _not_ debating this with you, Addison. _Leave!_"

In hopes of getting the message across, Caleb grabbed the nearest thing in arm's reach and hurled it across the room – several books from off the shelf in result, as well as the syringe; something Addison had noticed. Before she even had the chance of accioing it towards them, Caleb crashed into her body, sending her across the room. On all fours now, the male let out a loud howl, the skin breaking on his back with fur bursting from underneath.

"Get the hell out, dammit!"

If Addison wasn't out soon, then there was no telling what would happen – she had faced Caleb like this before, but not in a closed space. This was _his_ domain, his territory; the wolf loved being close to the victims, normally stalking them from close range before attacking.

"_Bay…I can't leave you. I can help you."_

The words fell on deaf ears, the wolf snarling, snapping its teeth at her. From behind the wolf's eyes, Caleb bashed against the cage, screaming for Addison to run, that she did not stand a chance against the beast.

Even with facing the possibility of dying, Addison still did not budge. Instead, she held the syringe close to her side, angling it in a way that would allow quick administration of the drugs. With her wand aimed at him, she sidestepped towards the door, not even glancing behind her. She was smart not taking her eyes off the beast. The wolf continued to growl with teeth gnashing together so hard that they _should_ have broken. The moment she was at the door, however, she turned and raced down the hall, disappating from sight. He took chase still, sniffing at the air with claws dragging along the mark of her having vanished from view. There was a small rift left behind from her having used that magic and if the wolf angled his head properly, he could smell the area she had vanished to – somewhere else in the house; the lounge.

Caleb continued to bash against the cage, pleading with the creature.

_Please…please don't do this. Let her go and I will __**never**__ test the potion again. Please don't hurt her…_

The pleas fell on deaf ears, the wolf too engrossed in the desire to find Addison that nothing else mattered.

But still, Caleb kept trying.

_She's the love of my life. Don't you get that? Don't you have any sort of empathy towards others? Don't __**you**__ feel something towards her? We share a body…we share a mind, surely you would feel something. Wouldn't you? Or are you that heartless that you would rather destroy the __**one**__ thing that's good in our life? _

This time, the wolf reacted.

_**Care for her?**__ You think that I care for the woman? Sure, she is a good bang for me every now and then, but there is nothing I feel for her. You want to know what I loved the most? Fenrir. __**Our father**__. Piper. __**Our mother.**__Rose and Tatiana. __**Our sisters. **__Even the suicidal guy. They were my – __**our**__ – family and you threw them away because of a girl. You gave up __**everything**__ we had for sex; admit it. _

The wolf was angry. Caleb expected nothing less.

_Addison is my family now. She's our family now…don't you get that? She is the Alpha female. She is our mate, if you will. Moira, Allie, Connor, Isolde…they are our family too. Fenrir was our father and it was time we moved out of home._

With all that was happening in their mind, neither of them had noticed Addison's approach until it was almost too late. The wolf growled and swiped at her, his paw coming in contact with her body, sending her across the room; she smashed against the wall, falling onto the couch. Howling loudly now, the wolf pawed at the floor, mocking the female, taunting her into getting up again. Addison wasn't down and out, not by a longshot. She stood and charged the wolf head on. The beast launched himself at Addison with a growl, their bodies colliding and crashing back onto the couch.

There was a pinching sensation on the wolf's chest, the rushing feeling of something warm flooded through him; it was enough for the wolf persona to be stunned, weakened down. Caleb took the chance and caged the beast, reclaiming control of the wolf body. Raising himself off the couch, the large head glanced down at Addison with a toothy grin, his tongue hanging out the side of the mouth. And yet, Addison did not react to the change in the wolf's personality. Instead, her expression was blank, empty…lifeless.

Pawing at her, his breath came in a hurried panic, barking and growling, nudging her with his muzzle.

She did not move. She did not respond to his touch.

There was no light in her eyes. There was nothing; just a void. Darkness resided there now.

Grabbing her by the shirt, Caleb managed to place her lifeless frame on his back, rushing outside before he collapsed on the wet grass. Angling his body, Addison slid from his back and down beside him. Placing his paw around her, the wolf curled his large frame against her, holding her protectively – not that he needed to – and glanced up at the sky, watching the way the moon moved across it. Tears well in the wolf's eyes as a heartbroken howl ripped from his throat and echoed through the silence of the night.

If you paid close enough attention, you could have sworn that the howl sounded like _Addison_.


End file.
